Memory Loss Drabbles
by xxxMKJ001
Summary: Mary has lost her memories. How did she do it? How long until she gets them back? Can Morgan,her best friend, and the Avengers help? So, um, just giving this a shot. I own nothing but the OC's. R and R, maybe? Pepper/Tony, Clint/Natasha, and Thor/Jane as well as OC/OC relationships. No actual time line on this... at all.
1. What do you mean she can't remember?

I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes. People were talking. Both were men, though a girl's voice joined in every now and again. One man sounds anxious, the other calm and the girl just sounded tired.

"She'll wake up when she's ready, Tony, just calm down."

"I won't calm down until I know she's okay!" Are they talking about me?

"You should at least go and eat something."

"I'm not hungry, Bruce" I opened my eyes a little, but closed them again. Way to bright. I brought my hand up to cover my eyes.

"Guys, she moved!" The girl said excitedly, like it was the best news she's ever heard in the world.

"Hey, can you open your eyes for me, kid?" the calm voiced one asked me

"To bright," I whispered. The lights immediately dimmed, making it darker behind my hand.

"Better?" That was the anxious guy, though he sounded more relieved now. I nodded and opened my eyes again.

"Welcome back. Gave us quite a scare there Mary."

"Try not to do that anymore, squirt."

"I'm so glad you're awake," the girl said

"Um… Not to be rude and all, but who are you people? Did you say my name is Mary? Where am I even at?"

They all froze. The girl recovered first, "You don't know who we are?"

"Should I? I mean… I don't even really know who _I_ am. I heard you talking and I know that his name is Bruce and that his name is Tony and apparently my name is Mary but… Why do you guys look like that? You look sad."

"Yes… Mary, you should remember us. That's why we look sad." Bruce said after a minute.

"Oh… why don't I remember?"

"You hit your head; it knocked you out for a few days…" Tony answered.

"My name's Morgan," the girl said

"Hi… Are we friends?" I asked quietly, hoping I wouldn't upset her. She looked about ready to cry.

"Best friends, practically sisters."

"Oh, I'm glad you're here then… Where is here exactly?"

"We'll explain later okay? How about you rest a little longer?" Bruce said

"Alright… Wait, shouldn't I see a doctor?"

"I am a doctor, Mary"

"Oh, okay. Tony, you should listen to Bruce... Get some food and maybe some sleep too."

He laughed a little but I don't think he meant it, "Alright squirt, I will. Come on Momo, you need it too."

"Fine, I'll come back later, okay, Mar?"

"See you then" I waved as they left and then laid back down to go back to sleep.


	2. So, um, how did I meet all of you?

"Got a whole bunch of people waiting to see you, kid." Bruce said smiling

I'd been up for another half an hour, only three or so hours since my first waking, "Are Tony and Morgan back? They seemed nice."

"They are, and they brought friends."

"My friends or their friends?" I asked him.

"Both actually, think you are up to it? I can always send them away until tomorrow."

"You can send them in Dr. Bruce."

"Alright," Bruce left the room for a moment and then came back with eight or nine people trailing in after him

"Hi... Wow, there are a bunch of you." I said, which made quite a few people laugh.

Morgan came and sat on the edge of the bed, "How are feeling, Mar?"

"I hurt, but I'm okay. Aside from the not remembering thing…"

"We know," Tony sat down in the chair beside my bed and pulled a red haired woman into his lap. "That's why introductions are in order again."

"Are you Tony's wife?" I asked the woman.

"No, sweetie, I'm his girlfriend, Pepper." She smiled at me and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I smiled back "Pepper's a good name. It suits you."

Another woman came over, "I'm Natasha."

"Hi Natasha," A man with dirty blond hair stood behind her.

"Clint, nice to meet you again, Mar."

"Nice to meet you too."

A blond man stepped up to the foot of the bed, "I'm Steve."

I looked between him and the other tall blond man, "Are you two brothers?"

"I have no relation to friend Steve, but he is my brother in arms! I am Thor, Son on Odin, Prin-!"He boomed before being cut off

"Excuse my brother, young one; he's not one for quietness." The dark haired man beside Thor said.

"It's okay. You two are brothers?"

"Adopted, but yes. I'm Loki"

"Where's Agent?" Tony asked before I could say anything else.

"Tony, be nice." Pepper said

"Well-"

A man in a suit strode into the room, "I'm right here Mr. Stark. Hi Mary, I'm Phil Coulson."

"Hiya Phil," I looked around at all the people looking at me, almost all of them with varying degrees of smiles on their faces.

"So, um, how exactly did I meet all of you guys?


	3. Hospital Tale

"Hey Mar!"

"I thought you said you would be back for a few hours? It's been… 20 minutes."

Morgan laughed before sitting on my bed, being careful of the wires that were everywhere, "I missed you while you were asleep."

"I gathered. You've barely left me for the two days I've been up."

"I know. So, how's the hospital today?"

"Mr. Coulson stopped in this morning to say hi and reminded me to just call him Phil. Bruce came by to run some more tests, in the middle of my CAT scan you, Tony, and Pepper came over… which you knew cause I told you that earlier."

"Its okay, Mar, keep going." Morgan smiled.

"Um, you guys left when my breakfast got here and I ate that and talked to Bruce for a bit. He was telling me stories. And then Director Fury came by, or at least I think that's what his name was."

"It is. What did he want?"

"Just to check in, I guess since he was only here for a few minutes. Then I took a nap and I woke up and you were here again, but this time Steve, Clint, and Natasha were with you. I had to do an EKG test so you guys had to leave and you said you'd be back in a few hours but apparently that means 20 minutes."

"No lunch?"

"That's what I've got now," Bruce walked in my room, carrying a tray with him.

"You've got her all off schedule. It's three in the afternoon and she's just getting lunch." Morgan said in a scolding tone.

"I haven't really wanted food, Morgan. I threw up last night's dinner and almost lost breakfast."

"Her stomach's getting used to food again after having nothing in it for two weeks. Being hungry is good. Just eat slow, okay kid? We'll be doing physical therapy after she's done with lunch."

"Okay, Doctor Bruce." I bit into my sandwich carefully. "I didn't know I liked this."

"You love peanut butter and jelly, Mar." Morgan was smiling when she said it, but her eyes were sad looking.

"Oh, good. Did you bring the stuff from home you said you were going to?"

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, hopping off the bed to grab a bag by the door that I hadn't noticed. "I brought your laptop, I wrote the passwords to everything on a sticky note, I have some clothes, your cell, pillow and blankets, some books, shampoo and things, and um, that's it."

"Thank you so much! Maybe some of it will help me remember!"

"That's the hope, kid. Eat your lunch and I'll be back for you in a bit okay?"

"Okay, thank you Doctor Bruce," I smiled at him and he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Anytime, Mar."

After he left I turned back to Morgan, "So how's home?"

"Better now that we all know you are okay." She looked at her phone quickly, and typed away at it.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Just Ro."

"Who's Ro?"

"Oh, right, Roman. He's my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?! Can I see a picture?" She took a minute to go through her picture before showing me one of her and a tall boy with brown hair.

"He's great, you'd like him."

"He's cute… I hope he treats you right."

"He wouldn't dream of doing any less." We both laughed at that, before she got another text.

"Can you tell him hi for me? I assume he knows me and all…"

"Yeah, I will. Oh, Tony will be here in five and is gonna bring you some tea."

"Do I like tea?"

"Yes, you do. He's been bring it for weeks, though he normally drinks it himself."

"That's sweet of him."

"Yeah, well that's Daddy Stark for you. Roman says hi to you and that he'll visit whenever he's allowed to."

"I'd like that…" I took my fifth bite of sandwich and grabbed some of the blueberries out of the bowl they had given me. "I really like these."

"I know, we keep a constant stock at home."

"We do?" She nodded absently. "Are you okay, Morgan?"

She grinned a little bit, "Yeah, I've just missed you, Mary and it hurts a bit, you not knowing the simplest things about yourself."

"I wish I could. I'd like to remember everything."

"I know, but you'll get it back, I know it. Drink your water too." I obliged her request and drank some of the water. We were quiet for a minute, then…

"Hey kiddo!"

"Anthony, had she been sleeping, you would have woken her."

"It's alright, Loki. I've been up for a while now."

"It was still inconsiderate, young one."

"I'm okay with it." Tony was standing beside me expectantly. I opened my arms up so he could hug me. I'd learned he liked hugs. "Hi Tony."

"Brought you some tea, squirt." He handed me a travel cup that was warm to the touch.

"Thank you. Have you been doing anything since you left?" I took a little sip of the tea, and smiled at the taste, it was yummy.

"Eh, nothing really. Fiddled around the lab for a while, watched some TV," He grabbed a few blueberries from my bowl and one or two of the neglected potato chips from my plate.

"That's Mary's lunch Tony," Morgan snapped.

"It's okay, Morgan; I don't think I can eat anymore anyway."

"See?"

"Maybe another bite of your sandwich?" she insisted.

"Do not push her, Morgan. She's done well."

"Shut up, Loki…"

"No need to be cross with me. I was simply stating-"

"Yes, I know, geez."

"Anyway," I said quickly. I didn't want arguing. "What have you been up to Loki?"

"Nothing of much importance, child," He smiled and sat in the chair that Tony hadn't plopped in. "What it is you've been doing?"

I recounted the things I had told Morgan earlier as I sipped on my tea. "And Bruce is going to take me to physical therapy in a little bit."

"Sounds very eventful, squirt."

"It'll be nice to get up and walk around for a bit, I've been stuck in for 90% of the day."

"You just woke up yesterday, what did you expect?" Morgan asked.

"I know, but still…" I thought of something, "How come Thor didn't come with you? He's the only one I haven't seen today."

"He went to visit his girl. He should be back in a few days" Tony answered.

"Ah… I hope he has a nice time."

"He usually does," Loki said thoughtfully.

"Mm," I pushed my call button. It should tell Bruce that I was done with lunch.

"Give me a few chips, Mar-bear,"

A minute or two later Bruce walked into the room, charts in hand, "Tony, that's her lunch."

"I just gave him my leftovers, Bruce."

"I can forgive that then. Want to go do therapy then?"

"She's become restless, so yes." Loki answered for me. Morgan immediately got off the bed.

"Need some help up?" She asked

"I can get it." Tony stood up at that, as did Loki, while Bruce went to go get the wheelchair from in the hall. I was able to get out of my bed all by myself, even if it did take some time and effort. It hurt my feet and legs to stand on them, but I was told that was normal.

"That's my girl," Tony kissed my forehead as he kept me steady. He and Morgan helped me walk over to Bruce.

"Work hard for us, okay Mary?" Morgan said.

"I will, I promise."

"Just don't hurt yourself, young one."

"I'm not allowed to. They make sure I don't."

"Good. We'll get everyone down here to have dinner with you okay. We'll see if we can sneak in some junk food."

"Tony, don't you dare," Bruce warned. "Ready kid?" He looked down at me for an answer. I nodded and waved as I was wheeled away.


	4. Learning

People were willing to answer all the questions I asked:

-"Steve, what are these?"

"Those are the dumplings you like from the Chinese place we order from. I thought you'd like to have some."

"Oh, well thank you!"

-"Thor, where are you and Loki from?"

"We, young one, hail from the glorious realm of Asgard!"

"Is it nice there?"

"You found it most favorable when you visited."

"I've_ been_ there?!"

"A few times, yes."

"Wow…"

-"Hey Morgan, when's my birthday?"

"December 24th, Christmas Eve,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you go crazy at Christmas time because of it. It's your favorite holiday."

"How old am I then?"

"Few months past eighteen, if I remember right,"

"Gotcha,"

-"Clint can you teach me how to use a bow?"

"Why?"

"Cause it looks cool when you do it,"

"I taught you once; I guess I can teach you again."

"Sweet! Can we go now?"

"Why not, follow me kid"

-"I know I hit my head and all… but how'd I hit my head in the first place?"

Dead silence. No one would give me an answer, at least one that counts as a straight answer. I still had one person to ask though.

"Jarvis, where is Tony at?"

"Sir is in his lab, Miss. Go to the elevator, up two levels, down the hall, take a left and it is the second door on the right."

"You rock, Jarvis."

"As do you, Miss."

I followed my directions and ended up at the right lab, at least that's what I figured by the blaring music being emitted from the lab.

"Can you turn down the music, Jarvis?"

"With pleasure," the voice said back, turning down the music as I walked in.

"Jarvis, the music, why is it not deafening me?"

"Because I was asked to turn it down, sir."

"Was it Bruce again? If it was, ignore him from now on."

"It was me, actually… I can come back if you're busy though."

Tony finally looked over at me, "Pft, don't be ridiculous, you are always welcome in here, even when I'm busy. I'm glad you showed though, I need some help with this.

"Do I normally help you with… whatever you're doing?"

"All the time, you happen to be my favorite lab assistant."

"Oh, okay. Um, what do I do?"

"Get some goggles from that drawer there and come hold this beaker for me."

We spent 25 minutes doing some chemical reaction that turned Chemical A from liquid, red, and extremely hot to a foamy solid stuff, green, and slightly cold when mixed with Chemical B and back again when Chemical C was introduced.

"That was so cool!"

"That's science, squirt. It's always cool, especially when I do it."

"Sure, Tony, whatever you say."

"Was that sarcasm I detected, Mar Bear?"

"No!"

"Calm down, Mary. Sarcasm is okay around these here parts."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, you want to do another experiment?

"Well… I actually came down here to ask you something… but it can wait I guess."

"Great! Let's find one that has something exploding in it! Those are my favorite and they're the most fun!"


	5. Colors

"Mary? Are you in here? I was asked to fetch you for dinner."

"I'm not hungry um… Loki."

"Nonsense, you haven't eaten all day. You haven't even left your bedroom."

"I'm _really_ not hungry."

"Young one, you will leave your chambers and you will eat your evening meal with the rest of us, whether you like it or not." Loki opened the door to be greeted by darkness.

"Please don't turn the lights on," Mary asked pleadingly

"Why should I not?"

"The colors… If the lights are off, I can't see the colors."

"What do you mean-" He cut himself off as her words clicked. "Your auric sight has returned to you."

"My what?"

"I shall explained, but only if you allow me to turn a light on. You must learn to get used to these again."

"Why?"

"Spending the rest of your life in darkness is no way to live."

Her lamp clicked on, but as she looked around, her face screwed up and she buried her face in her hands.

"You'll have to open your eyes, Mary." Loki said as he crossed the room to sit across from her on the bed.

"Hurts…" she sounded every bit a helpless child, probably exactly how she felt too.

"I know, child, but you need to look in order to learn. Start by look at a piece of furniture."

After a few minutes, she hesitantly peeked out between her fingers at the bookcase in the corner of the room. She squinted a little, and her eyebrows furrowed, but after a few minutes both replaced by a look of curiosity

"Better now?" Loki asked

"What did you say they were?"

"Auras. They are electromagnetic fields that surround everyone and everything."

"Can a lot of people see them?"

"No, not here on Midgard. Many people on Asgard have the ability though."

"Does that make me special?"

"Mary, you sadly cannot recall how special you truly are but with the return of your Sight, I believe your memories will return soon enough."

"I've been hearing that for a week and a half now, so it must be true" Mary turned her gaze to Loki and blinked rapidly, "You are a lot brighter than my books."

"I would hope so. Now, come, it's time for our meal."

"Good, I'm starved!"


	6. The Mug

He brought her a few cups of tea every day; no one really questioned it even though she was in a coma. She used this one mug the most. It was pink with a half a heart handle. Funnily enough, it was technically his.

The day she was five they had gone out and she saw it in the window of a store. She pulled on him to stop walking and told him to buy it while pointing directly at it, but not for her, for _him_-

"_Why do I need it squirt? I have a bunch of coffee cups at the tower."_

"_This one is if-er-ent, Tony! This one has a half heart on it!"_

"_And why does that make that one special?"_

"_This one will remind you about how much I love you when you use it." The way she said it, like it made so much sense the whole world should understand it, made Tony's heart melt a little bit._

Tony shook off the memory and found himself sipping the tea as he read the paper in his hand. He was more of a coffee guy, but the tea wasn't bad. Made it just the way she liked it too: English teatime tea, four spoons of sugar and enough milk to make it light brown.

"Come on Mar.. Wake up for me.. Please.."

The only sound that answered him was the heart monitor beeping out each of her heart beats.

"Guess that's better than nothing, better than a flat line anyway." A few more beeps.

Tony smiled; "Glad we are in agreement." He took another sip from the tea cup and gently picked up the hand closet to him. "You are too cold, I don't like it." Another beep. "Not just me then."

"Do you normally hold conversations with the heart monitor?"

"Bruce you know the machines and I are one. Besides, it keeps me sane." Tony said before he gulped down the rest of the contents of the mug.

"Got to have it to keep it," Bruce muttered as he looked at the monitor that recorded Mary's vital signs. "Drinking her tea now too?"

"It's good. But if she asks, Mo did it."

"I'll remember that, now can you move? I have some tests to take."

"Oh fine…"

~ A week later~

Mary was curled up on the sofa, a cup of tea in one hand, a book resting on her drawn up knees. She looked up and smiled as Tony walked in.

"Hey Tony!"

"Hey, Mar, how's the book?"

"Good, oh, I hope you don't mind that I'm using your cup."

"Which one?"

She held it up. Pink, half a heart handle. "Oh yeah, use it all you want, squirt." She didn't notice the look in his eyes or the smile on his face.

"Okie dokie, Thanks." Mary said back absent mindedly as she was already back in her book's universe.

Technically it was _his _mug, but he'd much rather think of it as _theirs_.


End file.
